1. Field of the Invention
Cellulose constitutes approximately 40% of the 1.8.times.10.sup.12 tons of this planet's annual production of photosynthetically-generated material [R. H. Whittaker, Communities and Ecosystems, MacMillan, N. Y. (1970)]. For the most part, cellulose is bound in the form of lignocellulosic biomass, degradation of which is responsible for the vast majority of carbon recycled through the biosphere. Industrial sources of lignocellulose which feed this recycle stream include forestry byproducts, agricultural crop residues and byproducts, and municipal wastes. It has been observed by Veal et al. [Nature 310: 695-697 (Aug. 23, 1984)] that decomposition of the cellulose and hemicellulose is inhibited by a nitrogen limitation, and that this inhibition could be overcome by decomposer organisms which combined both cellulolytic and N.sub.2 -fixing functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only single organism known to be reported in the literature possessing the combination of cellulolytic and N.sub.2 -fixing capabilities is a bacterium present in a gland in shipworms. This organism, originally discovered by J. D. Popham and M. R. Dickson [Marine Biol., 19: 338-340 (1973)] was first cultured in pure form by J. B. Waterbury et al. [Science 221: 1401-1403 (Sept. 1983)]. The bacterium isolated by Waterbury et al. is obligately marine, requiring high concentrations of Na.sup.+, Cl.sup.-, Mg.sup.2+, and Ca.sup.2+ for growth. Under aerobic conditions it requires a source of combined nitrogen, but when grown under microaerophilic conditions, it will fix molecular nitrogen.
Veal et al. [Biochem. Soc. Trans. 12: 1142-1144 (1984)] confirm that the shipworm bacterium is the only known organism capable of both cellulolysis and N.sub.2 -fixation. Veal et al. further report that the occurrence of these functions in other systems is the result of mixed species. For example, Harper et al [J. Appl. Bacteriol. 57: 131-137 (1984)] have isolated from decomposing straw aerobic fungi principally responsible for cellulolysis and anaerobic Clostridia responsible for N.sub.2 -fixation. Experiments conducted by Veal et al using Trichoderma harzianum and Clostridium butyricum verify this association, wherein the aerobe presumably provides respiratory protection to the anaerobe.
Several other cellulolytic fungi, including species of Fusarium, Penicillium, and Sordaria, were demonstrated by Harper et al. [Curr. Microbiol. 14: 127-131 (1986)] to associate with four different strains of C. butyricum in the same manner as T. harzianum in the decomposition of wheat straw.
These findings support the premise that communities exist in the terrestrial environment for biodegradation of cellulosic material. They also establish that certain of these communities can be cultivated in vitro, suggesting the feasibility of industrial fermentation processes for converting cellulose to more useful, nitrogen-containing end products. Of course, the success of such processes would depend largely on maintaining the appropriate balance between the respective organisms. Therefore, the advantages of discovering a single organism for this purpose would be readily apparent.